Dead Robot
Chibi Robo was normal, I mean he was. When I got to giga robo I felt sad and depressed how it died and was forgoten, un fixable, "but he was supost to be the greatest power source right?". "He was" said the little chicken helicopter thing. "Wait a minute I read my creepypastas your not the game that listens thats mario kart" I said. "Well I dont care my friends dead and il let you in on a secret" Said the tv checken thing. "He was the ultimate power source" Said the tv thing. "What do you mean?" said I. Suddenly Chibi appeared durring going back in time and he stuck his cord in the back of giga robo. He drained him of his power, as giga robo was drained he looked for power to fuel him. So he grabed the fathers arm (Who didnt look like the current one) and tore it off, looking for energy through his blood and bathed in it. The data core he had before had been hacked into "do whatever is needed for power even if it means kill for it" As he had drawn no power from the father, he grabbed the dog which looked different from the current one as the father had not looked the same and he snapped the dogs neck. And then he looked at the mother (again different). She tried to runn yet the robot grabbed the top of her head and ripped it off then put it on his head, thinking hair equaled energy. She dropped a phone and the robot looked down. 911. The cops kicked down the door and shot the robot down the cellar and they watched as the robot's peices got everywhere. Then it popped up two years later in the flash back, and the people moved in. They found a destroyed robot and the robot was soon repaired and recharged, yet it was the same robot. And the robot lost the next arm wrestle. It fell down the basement stairs and broke to bits again. Then they baught a chibi robo. The robot wasnt named Chibi Robo it was named Dead Robot. Dead Robot immediately got out and the tv thing popped out. Then he grabbed it. He threw it into the small girls eye and the heli blade on his eye burst her eye to bits. he grabbed the flying thing out of her eye and as the father tried to pick the robot up to destroy it, he used the copter blade to cut his arm to bits along with the mothers arm. Then Dead Robot climbed to the garden and summoned the aliens. Then he went back in time and plugged into the back of giga robo. Now now now dont think i smashed the disc or anything as I said i studied my creepypastas most end with them being horrified, I never ever heard of this as a child and I usally only played luigis mansion or other mario games like mario sunshine that creepypastas ruined in my opinion because i can never look at the games the same again. The truth is when i found out about the game, I was in a Nintendo chatroom. And yes I keep replaying the game because I feel the need to know more and more on Dead Robot. The thing is every time I play it gets different, he says different things, but it ends all the same, and it was the right price, it was in the original case, it was originaly named, it wasnt even named Dead Robot, It was named Chibi Robo, everything seemed original until Giga Robo was found. ---- Originally uploaded to Spinpasta by TheBoldWriter. Uploaded to Trollpasta by I, Da Ca$hman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta